A Dream's End
by Anda chan
Summary: 4/30/03: *Chapter 8 Up!* AU -- Picture a world where vampires are as real as the air you breathe. Picture the Weiss cast in such a world. Pairing: Aya/Ken
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't owe Weiß Kreuz or any of the characters.  ::Sigh.::  It'd be nice to do so, however, I don't.  I'm simply another fangirl who decided to have a little fun.  So read, enjoy but don't sue.  

Author's Notes: Well, I probably should explain this a bit.  This idea came to me as a conversation with a friend… a conversation generated by random questioning.  It'll be an Alternate Universe setting, yet with some things that will stay the same.  Hard to explain without spoiling, you'll have to read.  Just take this as a warning for the weirdness you might find.

**A Dream's End**  
by: Andariel

**Chapter I**

It was cold that night, unnaturally so but Aya did not seem to mind it, much less notice it.  He couldn't sleep; the dreams haunted his mind causing him to wake up shuddering, gasping for the breath that had evaded him during his subconscious' game.  It was always the same in one-way or another: the panicked sensation that tore through his veins, the same jade-green eyes that watched and seduced him from the dark depths of oblivion.  But despite the scenery, it always ended in the same tones of dark, flowing crimson.  Blood.  So much of it.  So rich.

Aya shuddered; pulling the deep blue shirt that had been folded neatly over the back of a chair earlier that night closer around him.  Laziness kept him from buttoning it up to keep away the cold from his otherwise bare chest.  He stepped out onto the balcony of his second floor apartment.  The cobblestone streets below were deserted as was to be expected at this hour.  The oil lamps burned low at every corner, sending flickering shadows dancing on the ground and walls of the buildings that it touched.  Pale hands touched the wooden railing, supporting his weight as he leaned forward with a soft exhale.  It was just a dream, nothing more.  Foolish dreams that were not supposed to leave him this vulnerable and jittery.

            It was when he decided to return inside and give sleep another chance that Aya heard the light fall of booted footsteps.  There was no time to react however; as within mere seconds he froze under the chilling touch of a gentle hand that touched his cheek.  He was allowed to turn and did so, slowly.  First glancing over his shoulder, then turning his body completely to meet that of the intruder.  A sharp gasp touched his lips as Aya came face to face with the shimmering jade-green eyes that haunted his dreams.  No words escaped his lips, no words even formed in his mind.  It was as if all existence seemingly stopped that very instant.  The rush was so great.  The object that teased him, that deprived him of sleep, that seduced him every night stood right there, before his own eyes.  Was he still dreaming?  Was this just another extension to the many settings he had already experienced?  It _felt_ real.

            That jade gaze became more a more complete, entrancing existence as Aya focused on the figure before him. Fiery red hair fell around sharp, marble-like features, contrasting lovingly, greatly and utterly beautifully.  Glorious.  Light crimson lips were parted in a soft smirk that screamed and pleaded for trust and reassurance, while seducing at the very same time.  Ah, but he couldn't get away from those eyes; those beautiful sharp hawk-like eyes that watched him intently.  There was a purpose here.  A real one but what it was Aya did not know.  One thing was certain; he could not distinguish this figure to be either a deity or a man.

            Little did he know that the through hung on a very thin line between the two.

            Aya watched as those pale crimson lips neared, exhaled deeply in utter submission as his head was tilted back.  His throat was ravished with tender, passionate kisses that made his mind spin beyond any coherent thought.  This was love.  This was bliss.  This was---!

            Pain!  Sharp, so sharp that it cut through the haze that had just become his thoughts.  Aya wrapped his arms around the intruding figure, but this however was not an act of encouragement.  It was, in fact a desperate move to get away, to set himself free from the strong body that held him so tightly yet so tenderly.  The raging emotions within him were beginning to blind him, to make his body believe that he was purely drunk on the dark ecstasy of the moment, what was created for him with such a simple scrape of sharpened teeth against smooth, silken flesh.  

            The pain gradually faded, as well as the familiar surroundings that were his home.

            Amethyst eyes became unfocused and slowly, heavy lids descended down over them to leave him in blissful darkness.  He felt the faintness of his heartbeat pound strongly in his head.  

            What a paradox.

            Darkness surrounded him like a living creature, embracing him deeply and caressing his cheek and levitating him beyond the floor to which he had collapsed upon.  As he drifted off into quiet, comfortable darkness, a whisper so soft and husky remained with him.

            "So beautiful… you will shine, _liebeling_.  As my companion, as my lover and as my pet…"

*** * ***

            A gasp.  Amethyst orbs snapped open from beneath pale lids as consciousness charged in full force.  That dark, shimmering gaze scanned the surroundings: the ebony and crimson canopy of satin above, falling in ripples around him as to shelter him from the daylight.  The poisonous daylight that insisted in disrupting his rest while the rest of the world sung and danced beneath it.  The room was familiar.  He could see through the open crack in the shield of fabric that the surroundings were his own.  

            Aya pushed himself up with such a fluid motion that would have one staring after him.  The grace, both natural and given to him with this gift of immortality was stunning.  No other had inherited such glorious grace in their transformation.  None other than him and this was why he was special – or so many conceived him to be.  Pallid fingers parted the cool satin and he stood to find a candle already lit.  One of his precious pets had come in and made sure that all would be to his liking.  How thoughtful of them, really.  

            Bare feet touched the wooden floor, a whisper of sound shattering the silence as he moved away from the bed.  The waist-long strands of bright red, so much like blood, rippled behind him, contrasting lovingly against the marble-like unmarred surface of his bare back.  Perfection.  There was no other word for it.  Five centuries to further perfect the art that had become of his entire being.  Five centuries.

            Five centuries of passion – in every sense of the word and then some.

            How times had changed between then and now.  He was free now, enjoying this life given to him by another without having to worry about the latter.  No chains binding him to his long gone sire now; to his jade-green eyed sire that had once been his entire world and existence and now… now haunted his dreams more and more every day.  There was nothing comforting in seeing that entrancing gaze while it lured him into the trap that was now his life.  An unwilling victim broken by words and promises of love.  By ravishing kisses, so tender, so sweet and others so sharp and deadly.  Like the one that took him that night.

            _Schuldich_, he thought silently, glancing toward the windows that portrayed a perfect picture of the night.  The city bright and alive right outside, asking to be embraced.  _You'll never leave me at peace, will you?_

--------------------------------------

Short and sweet, yes.  I wasn't sure whether to make this a short chapter of a prologue, but why get technical?  Here it is.  Ideas have been planned so I know what I'll be writing meaning that updates might be somewhat speedy.  Reviews are welcomed as always, of course, in fact they encourage me to write faster.  ^_~  Stay tuned.  


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't owe Weiß Kreuz or any of the characters.  ::Sigh.::  It'd be nice to do so, however, I don't.  I'm simply another fangirl who decided to have a little fun.  So read, enjoy but don't sue.  

Author's Notes: Ah, moving into some action now. ^_^  New characters make appearances, and yes you're in for a gasp or two.  Don't kill me?  ::Grin.::  But feel free to make assumptions as to what will happen next, I love reading those. 

Thanks: To all of you guys that read and left all those shibby reviews for the first chapter.  You guys rock.  ^_~  

**A Dream's End**  
_by: Andariel_

**Chapter II**

            Enough of past contemplations.  One who roamed the earth for as long as he had could not afford to hang onto a certain incident that took place in times long passed.  It wasn't healthy, to put it simply.

            Aya moved away from the window, no longer interested in the city outside; he much rather join the crowds of the night.  It was a whole lot more interesting than merely watching it.  Whispering steps moved him swiftly around the room and eventually out the door when that glorious body was covered by the thick comfortable leather of black pants, which on him put to shame nearly all other individuals who dared to wear them and a deep purple silken button down shirt that hung from his shoulders; the first couple top buttons left undone.  From around his neck hung in complete defiance and irony a silver Celtic cross, pending loosely from a short matching silver chain.

            Outside his room the house was drowned in silence but he was well aware of the other two presences that roamed silently.  The other two… oh, his ever-so-loving pets, so willing, so loyal, absolutely boring.  There had been a time that he actually enjoyed their presence but he soon grew bored with their mindless existence.  They were his, wholly so and this soon grew mundane.  Who wanted a pet that followed his every order without the slightest of resistance?  Call him foolish but his competitive nature called for a challenge.  Perhaps that was why the young J-leaguer had caught his attention over than two months earlier.

            It had been chance that brought he younger soccer player to him, or the other way around, really.  He had first seen the boy walking along after one of the home games.  He'd been alone at the time but eventually was joined by a friend and teammate.  Aya could see the cyan blue eyes light up with the other boy's presence.  How interesting.  In his quiet watching over the well-known soccer star, Aya had eventually discovered his name (and that of his friend, and obvious love interest): Hidaka Ken.  Simple yet fitting.  His temper amused Aya; his sudden mood swings and that half hearted cheerful smile.  That boy had secrets; had desperate desires that were not being fulfilled.  Poor angst-filled soul.

            "Soon, my dear boy.  Soon."  He said quietly, shattering the silence of the house.  At the sound of his voice, a raven head was raised.

            "Master," came the quiet voice.  The young woman moved toward him, bowing her head as she approached him.  Dark eyes rose shyly, gazing to him through wispy strands of raven hair that cascaded down bare shoulders.  She leaned up, pressing a sensual kiss to her sire's cheek.

            "Neu…" he returned, touching her neck lightly when she pulled away.  He closed the distance between them by pressing his lips to her forehead.  "My childe," he addressed her sweetly.  Despite his boredom toward his two 'pets,' she was his favorite.  It had been so ever since the beginning.  "Tonight is the night.  I shall go for him."

            She smiled appreciatively at him; the slight upward curve of her darkly painted lips being the only sign of emotion breaking through the otherwise nonchalant features.  It wasn't like her opinion would really matter in this case; neither aye nor nay would make Aya think about the matter any more than he already had.  And thus she was left watching after him as he pulled his long black coat over his shoulders.  The heavy material accented him perfectly, dancing around his ankles as he strode forward; the dark coat and shimmering sea of crimson swaying behind him in an almost entrancing motion.

            The heavy wooden door closed lightly behind him.  Aya stood out on the steps that led to the concrete pavement below, simply watching his surroundings for a moment before descending into the world of mortals he had left behind centuries before.

* * *

            The heavy bass beat rattled in his ears.  Techno was something Aya had never really understood but it was worth the sacrifice if he was going to get his way.  And that, he definitely would.  Getting into the club was no problem: despite the protesting whining from the people standing on line, the bouncer allowed Aya step right through.  The question was whether the redhead had anything to do with persuading the overly built man to do this, or his appearance had done the trick on its own.  But it really did not matter once he was inside the door.

            The sudden rush of appearing among all of those closely moving bodies was almost overwhelming.  The sweet scent of pumping mortal blood, heightened by lust and adrenaline assaulted his nostrils, creating an almost intoxicating and definitely sweet sensation to flow through his mind.

            Aah, the temptations were high that night but Aya had a specific purpose, thus nothing else would do.  There was only one thing he wanted to taste that night, one life he wanted to take and make his own.  Nothing less would do.  His target was Hidaka and consequently he would not leave until that goal had been accomplished.  However, there was one other distracting factor besides the wave of willing bodies left behind in his passing.  There were eyes on him, unlike the lusty looks of those within the proximity.  Someone was watching him intently; with purpose and this he did not appreciate.  What fun was a hunt if he could not focus on the matter at hand?

            Aya moved gracefully toward the bar that was set two steps higher than the floor.  This way he would be able to see all he needed to see.  The waitress behind bar immediately found time tot end on him.  Funny how these things occurred; probably hoping for a flirting word or two, perhaps even a bed for the night that was not her own.  Much to her dismay, however, the girl was waved away by a shifting violet gaze as he turned his attention to the crowd.

            What he hadn't expected was to actually be approached before spotting Ken.  Unfortunately it wasn't the object of his chase that had slid out from within the crowd to first stand before him and then take possession of the stool beside Aya.  Narrowed amethyst focused on the figure beside him for a moment, taking in the well-shaped whorishly dressed body.  Down to every detail: the hip-hugging leather pants adorned with a shimmering silver belt hanging from slim hips; the half parted dark emerald satin shirt that matched its owner's eyes nicely.  If such thing were possible Aya could actually see the lustful desire dripping from every well-toned muscle, every sharp edge of that sin drenched body.  Any other time Aya would've taken up the obvious invitation with open arms and guided the young man to his haven where he would ravish him, make him his own and use him to fulfill his own desires and needs selfishly without a second thought.  But this was not that night.

            "I know what you search for." The blonde man was being quite forward now, wasn't he?  Speaking, no rather purring such words into Aya's ear.  The latter remained unfazed by the display; his deep amethysts remained focused on the crowd before them.  Scanning… scanning.  The young man continued.  "You want a companion, do you not?  A lover---"

            It was then that Aya turned his gaze on the daring young man.

            "I am right…"

            "You are a fool."  The redhead stated flatly and turned away.  If by any means Hidaka eluded his grasp because of this idiot…

            "Make me yours," came the stubborn whisper like a fly on a hot summer day that just would not go away.  "I know who you are, I want to join you."

            "Leave now and you might just see the morning."

            "I don't want to see the ugly mornings, I want to spend the nights by your side."

            With a frustrated exhale, Aya stood, descending stealthily down into the sea of bodies that occupied the dance floor.  The young J-leaguer had finally made his appearance.  It was time to act.  Before he got very far however, a slender hand touched his shoulder.  Aya whirled around on the young, stubborn man, amethysts blazing dangerously.

            "You annoy me.  Be gone!"  He hissed, the tips of sharpened canines just barely visible from behind pallid crimson lips.  With this, he shoved the young man back into the crowd, which swallowed him immediately.

            Back to the matter at hand.  Aya glanced about; no one had really paid too much attention to the scene, which was an entirely good thing.  Now, where was he?  Where was Ken?  Amethyst eyes danced, searching, searching until he finally found the young brunette just up ahead.

            Aya moved forward.  He'd have to get his attention before the soccer player managed to step out of the dance floor.  It took a little bit of effort but Aya caught up with him right before the young man made his escape.  He wrapped his arms around Ken's toned chest, tugging him back into the ever-moving mass of bodies; the two of them now belonging to the drifting crowd.

            Ken let out a gasp but allowed the firm hold on his body lead him.  Aya pulled him closer, chest pressing tightly against the boy's back as they began moving to the sensual beats of the current song.  It felt wonderful how Ken seemed to have simply melted into Aya's body, moving gracefully against him.

            "What…" he started to ask after a few moments, only to be interrupted by a gasp as cool yet unbelievably soft lips met with the tender spot of the side of his neck.

            "I want you," whispered Aya; his voice low, husky, dripping with pure seduction.  He felt the quickening of the young man's heart; his pulse pounding sweetly against his lips.  He knew that Ken was blushing by the heat that touched his cheeks.  How cute and absolutely arousing.

            "W-what do you mean?" Stuttered the bound J-leaguer nervously, but without any efforts to break away from Aya's firm and gradually move erotic hold on his body.

            "I mean," Aya responded patiently, the same seductive tone gracing his rich voice, dripping from every syllable.  "I _want_ you.  To take you home, to make you mine – in more ways than just one.  To feel your trembling body beneath me, to hear your harsh breath and ecstasy-filled screams.  To ravish you night after night…" he paused the husky speech upon feeling Ken's tremble.  His words, of course, had left an impression on the young man.  He was thinking, Aya could tell just by watching him.  Watching was boring, however.  Aya pressed his lips to the side of Ken's neck, kissing the smooth tanned flesh feverishly.  A little bit more convincing never hurt, right?

            And a whole lot of convincing hurt even less.  Aya slid a hand down Ken's chest, and, boldly past the bridge of the black pants he wore.  The young man gasped sharply, throwing hi head back onto Aya's shoulder.  Sure wasn't everyday that he got a magnificent hand job right in the middle of a club's dance floor.  It was all the more exciting.

            However, his pleasure was denied as those cool, expert fingers moved away from his desperately throbbing member.

            "Don't want to get your clothes dirty…" Aya purred in his ear causing fierce shivers to make the soccer player's body quake against his.  "Come with me…"

            A shaky nod and an exhale was all he received as an answer, which was perfectly fine with him.  Aya led the young man away from the crowd and toward a side exit so that they didn't need to encounter more people on their way out.

* * *

            "Fill it up."

            "Yohji, you've had enough."

            "Fill it up… please."  He pleaded all the while allowing his emerald gaze to follow Aya sneak out with the famous J-leather closely behind him.

            The tender, after following his intent gaze poured him another shot as he desired and looked to him.  "Night didn't go as planned?"

            Yohji simply took the glass and downed it without even saying a word to the girl that watched him from behind the counter.  After a moment and seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him, she moved away to take care of more talkative patrons.

            "It's not nice to leave a girl hanging like that."

            The deep seductive voice right beside his ear startled him, causing Yohji to turn and look at the source of the disruption.  He came face to face with icy jade eyes that grinned wickedly as did those light crimson toned lips.  Such smooth yet sharp edged marble features.  Slender fingers ascended to flick fiery strands from his entrancing gaze.

            "What do you want?"  Yohji snapped when the stranger said nothing else and forced himself to look away and pay attention to the counter instead, since the interest level there was quite high.

            "The same thing you do," came the casual reply as the stranger took a seat in the adjacent stool.  "Isn't it sad to see him walk away with company of such low… caliber?"  He commented, glancing toward the door Aya had exited out of.  When Yohji did not reply, he glanced to him and grinned at the look of bewilderment on the young man's face.

            "Who are you?"  The blonde arced a slender brow.

            "You may call me Schuldich.  Now," he leaned closer after lighting a thin clove.  The sweet scented smoke was blown in Yohji's direction.  "We have business to discuss."

--------------------------------------------------

Hee, look at that!  A longer than usual chapter with lots of new characters.  ^_^;  Worth the couple of weeks wait, ne?  More to come of course.  As always reviews are muchly appreciated.  Comments, criticism, hate mail… well, you can scratch that last one.  ::Grin:: Stay tuned for more yumminess.  Promise. ^_-


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiß. Wish I did. But don't.  Also not getting any money out of this.  Strictly fun, I swear.

Thanks: All your reviewers.  ^^  And especially Julie for giving me this wonderful idea.. mmm.

**A Dream's End**

by Andariel

**Chapter III**

"Wait…" the small voice interrupted the getaway from the stuffy, noisy club, causing Aya to turn back and look at the young man, still flushed, that he lead down the access alley.  Dear Gods, not now.  He had just gotten him out without the slightest use of an entrancing spell.  It was a whole lot more encouraging when they came willingly.  It had seemed like that would be the case with the young J-leaguer but this sudden hesitation started telling him otherwise.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked, turning fully to look at Ken.  His cyan colored eyes sparkled softly, beautifully – Aya thought, reflecting the redhead's own astonishing presence in them.

"I… I was supposed to meet my friend here…" Ken confessed quietly, hesitantly.  The lusty desire was still evident in his eyes but there was something more as well.  At once Aya knew just who this 'friend' was: the fellow J-leaguer who had caught Ken's attention quite some time ago.

As promising as it sounded to merely drag the young man back to where he wanted him, Aya still insisted that he wanted Ken to come out of his own free will.  He wanted for once bring someone willingly home; thus it had been decided that it would happen tonight and it would happen with Ken.  Such a paradox, really.  He stepped forward, touching the side of the young man's face lightly.

            "You may see him tomorrow night…" he said quietly, marble features portraying nothing but sweet innocence.  Innocence drowned centuries ago in sin, but this Ken was not yet made aware of.  If ever.

            "Demo…" he tired to protest weakly.

            "Come with me." Aya purred by his ear, trailing feather light fingers down that nicely toned chest hidden for now beneath the shirt he wore.  He felt the hesitation in the young man start to dissolve with the soft quaking of his needy body.  "I can give you what you want…"

            "What I want..?"

            "What you want."  Aya insisted, giving Ken's earlobe a brush of his lips and a flick of his tongue.

            "I…"

            "Don't think.  Just come."  It took a few moments and a few more incomprehensible lustful whispers teasing the young man's neck and ear but as always, Aya was successful.  He had, after all, learned from the best.

*  *  *

            "So let me get this straight…" Yohji said as his emerald gaze focused on the glass he held in his hand.  His words had long gone a bit slurred; the alcohol finally catching up with him.  It was actually quite amazing that he was still standing after all that he had ingested that night.

            Schuldich sat beside him, yet unlike his blonde companion, both his words and movements were as sharp as always.  He rotated a tall wine glass with its deep red liquid contents between his fingers.  His cat-like jade orbs held fast onto the playboy, who appeared to be mulling over their previous discussion.

            "You're certain this will get me what I want."

            "Nein.  I'm certain it'll get _me_ what_ I_ want, but you might just get lucky in the long run."  Returned the redhead quite casually before taking a sip of his wine. Fine tastes were hard to let go of, even in this day and age.  Aah, how he missed the times long gone.  Life had been good then.  Things had been easy and always went perfectly his way.  That is, until the night nearly a whole century ago that his own little redhead found his backbone…

            But those days had passed…

            Those days, which would also be taken back and returned to him if things ran smoothly.  If he had to rely on this foolish playboy to initiate the very process, then so be it.  He could deal with it.  He had to deal with it if he was going to get his childe, his lover, and his toy back…

*  *  *

            The house was bathed in darkness safe for the occasional candle that hung on the wall on the way toward Aya's bedroom.  If Ken had been curious as to this strange and oddly coincidental occurrence, he did not once voice that curiosity.  The truth was, he did not have all that much time to do so either due to the hands that traveled, exploring wildly his quickly responding body, or the lips that ravished the side of his neck.  Soon thereafter he found himself to be pressed into a vast bedroom; the door shut quietly.

            Aya led the young man forward, making sure to keep his mind occupied with the task at hand, which at the time happened to be the hem of Ken's shirt.  Lips fell to the soft flesh that connected his neck and shoulder, nipping lightly at that tender skin before nonchalantly yanking the slim shirt from the tanned body he was aching to touch; aching to claim as his own.  The gasp that escaped his lips forced a shiver down Aya's back; such little things caused such stimulating effects.  The thin material fell to the floor, laying scattered and forgotten until further notice.

            Small steps.  Toward the bed.  Inching closer.  Pallid fingers expertly undid a button and then a zipper, forcing another shuddering breath from Ken, who gradually lost the annoying clothes that clad his body and at the same time lost himself to the darkness that slowly encircled him.  The black material collided with the cold marble floor.  Another article lost and forgotten, so little more to go.  To the inner rhythm of desire they moved, at first purely one-sided as Ken merely gave himself willingly to the redhead, but the moment that he was turned to face the marble wonder that was Aya's immortally-kissed body things changed.  It was nearly impossible not to touch that awe-inspiring body that slid closer to him.

            Amethyst eyes drifted shut as warm fingers reached up and traced the lines of his chest.  Ken was being bold, which was an immensely good thing.  The shirt slid completely from his shoulders, joining the others on the floor.

            "Can-can I kiss you..?"  Ken whispered hesitantly, watching with lustful eyes of glistening blue.  His hands rested lightly on Aya's chest, lingering there in innocent teasing.

            "You man…" came the quiet, husky response.  And as a good little boy, ken leaned up to press warm lips to cooler ones.  It wasn't the sort of kiss one paid a few yen for out on the street; it was hesitant yet tender and full of desire waiting to be unleashed under the right circumstances.

            Tenderness was nice, tenderness was sweet but it was also not what Aya wanted at that very moment.  He wanted more, much more.  The kiss was only a start for what would come next…

* * * 

            Finally.  Upon the black satin sheets lied Hidaka Ken in his full glory.  Clothes had been long forgotten, of course, discarded randomly throughout the cool marble floor, leaving the two of them to linger upon the cool sheets, against one another.  Flesh to flesh.  The ultimate sin.  Dear gods, it was a wonderful one at that.

            The young man lay on his back, cyan eyes shut as he fought to retain the breath he had lost with the explosive climax that had torn through his body only seconds ago.  Aya rested lightly over him, the seduction never once ceasing even after all of that.  He trailed ravishing kisses along the gasping J-leaguers abdomen, kissing away the only evidence of their previous activities.  He grinned wickedly as he heard Ken gasp sharply in both surprise and delight; the lust still not yet gone before it began to take over once again.  Desire, pure lustful desire in those bright orbs of cyan blue.

            Aya continued his journey upward, seconds later pressing a feverish kiss to the young man's lips, allowing Ken to taste himself.  A satisfactory moan was stifled against the redhead's lips.

            The kiss did not linger, however; there was something else that Aya hungered for.  Something sweeter and deeper and richer.  His lips befell the soft flesh of the side of Ken's neck, the rapid beating of his pulse indicating the young man's excitement, which further deepened Aya's thirst.  

            Pale fingers caressed Ken's tone chest, contrasting against that smooth, tanned flesh beautifully.  A deep kiss, a scrape of sharpened teeth.

            Ken hissed sharply, but whatever pain he might've felt was quickly basked by the ecstatic pleasure, which began to flood and blur his senses.  Aya himself shuddered as that pure, pleasure enriched liquid crimson flooded his mouth.  He held onto Ken's quaking body, the hold being returned by an almost desperate-like cling.

            Thunder could not match the intense booming of his heartbeat sounding beautifully in Aya's ears.  Soon… almost there.  It was mere moments later that Ken's grip weakened, his breath ragged and faint.  The redhead reluctantly released his hold and looked down at the young man.

            "Ken…" he whispered tenderly like one would to a child.  He was going to be his child soon enough.

            Blue eyes were turned on him; recognition was there of course but the strength to respond, long gone.  His eyes met Aya's with awareness, however. A sharp, attentive gaze that would both take his life and give him an entirely new one.  He watched as Aya rose from him ever slightly, yet just enough for a moan of dismay to escape Ken's lips as he was obviously disappointed with the loss of close contact.  He watched through blurry eyes as a thin, neat cut sliced across Aya's wrist.  He watched the redhead not even flinch as liquid crimson peppered to the surface, staining otherwise flawless marble-white flesh.  He watched as the wounded wrist was extended to him and suddenly he was no longer watching.  The moment one of those precious drops of crimson red touched his lips, the whole world opened up into a whirling vortex of time and space, sucking him without the slightest resistance.  His lips parted to welcome the rich vitae that was being offered to him.

            Offered… what kind of other choice did he really have?

Aya grit his teeth against the exhilarating sensation that coursed through his body as Ken began to drink greedily, holding onto his wrist almost desperately. He couldn't allow this to go on for much longer, he realized upon hearing the thunderous harmony of the young man's heart beating unnaturally in his chest. As endearing as it was to feel those racing chills, as downright erotic as it was to feel that clinging body so close to his, trembling against his, drinking the dark life force out of him that would soon give way to a whole new sort of existence, he would have to stop him. He would have to stop him or he too would be shoved into the world of darkness, where he wasn't sure he could very easily escape from.

However, this did not happen. He did not have to so much even tell a word to the young man before Ken broke the hold and collapsed heavily on the pillows beneath him. His breath was raging, as was to be expected; coming in sharp, ragged gasps for the air that had ceased to run through his dying lungs. And that was exactly the case, dying. The young man was dying, but not a natural sort of death that one would never wake out of. Oh, he would wake, all right and when it did, the fun would start. But until then the pain would reign supreme. 

It started with a scream, escaping painfully through bloodstained lips. Ken instinctively curled up in desperate attempt to stop the pain that felt like would tear apart his entire body. Aya had leaned back, allowing the process to run its course without his interruption. Interruption that would not even exist because he knew there was no way to bi-step this stage. He watched as the young man attempted to bury himself among the black sheets and fluffy pillows that no longer offered no comfort. The whimpering sounds that escaped him were heartbreaking and at once Aya wanted to reach out, only to have Ken flinch fiercely at the touch. His cyan blue eyes were shut, lids pressing shut quite tightly but even then crystal tears seeped through them to stain his flushed cheeks. 

Mere moments passed but they felt like years, for the both of them. But finally, the young man had come to a deadly still, tears frozen on his now relaxed face; he deathlike grip he had on the covers equally relaxed; no breaths escaped him, no trembles shook his body, nothing stirred. Aya watched and then those eyes fluttered open to reveal pure shimmering sapphires. 

Ken gradually shifted to lie on his back and look up at Aya questioningly. Beautiful, the redhead noted. Every feature had been sharpened by the Gift; his gaze refined and bright; his smooth flesh not appearing porcelain-like as his, but still tanned and absolutely soft – eventually it would lose its smooth coffee coloring. Eventually but not now. A newborn in this world, looking up at Aya in undying questions that would only be answered as the years went by.

He redhead leaned down, long strands cascading forward over his shoulders; contrasting beautifully against his flesh. He touched the young man's cheek, quickly loosing its previous warmth. "No questions, not now." He whispered sweetly, lips tracing Ken's own, which surprisingly enough returned the gesture with the same tenderness. "Sleep, my dear… your new life awaits you in the 'eve."   
Ken nodded quietly after stealing one more kiss, then as a child, turned to face his sire and slid against his body, seeking comfort and warmth where there was none. But that didn't matter. He was a willing toy, a willing companion. A beautiful childe.  
  


* * * 

Slumber came easily but brought no other comfort other than being able to hold his conquest in his arms as the day flourished and progressed outside. The dreams were back once again, and stronger this time around as well. No longer did he merely see, relive, the night in which all he knew was but a hazy dream in which darkness ruled supreme, but he too watched the long years spent at his master's side.

It was a clear as if he were there now; the chilling seductive grin tossed his way, the wild toss of his head that threw long, wispy fiery strands over strong shoulders in a fluid motion. The hours of unbelievable, mind blowing sex and sin was perhaps what came back to haunt him he most. They had given a whole new definition to the word sin; they had made the very gods shudder up in the heavens upon the sight of pleasure and pain, of blood and sweat of things that would place a fierce blush on the cheapest of whore's cheeks. I had been their world of blood and of lust and for a time that was all he had wanted and needed in that new life of his. Even now, away from those times, away from his long gone sire and with a new pet in his arms, Aya felt a tingle of pleasure rush down his spine as the visions flashed across his hazy mind.

Haziness, however, did nothing to mask what he was feeling; to mask the unmistakable sensation of having his body be invaded in the most of intimate ways. To mask the warmness of his own slick bloodstained his chest from the numerous cuts and wounds he had endured. 

Of all times for these memories to return to him. Of all times… of all times when he had just reciprocated that very experience with the sleeping (ex) J-leaguer in his arms. 

Aya was yanked out of his slumber by a sharp shifting right beside him.  
Ken.

Liquid pools of shimmering violet were revealed and looked to the ever-slightly agitated young man lying there.

It only took one word, one single muttered word to strip all dreams from his conscience and deprive him of the sweet slumber he desperately yearned for. One single word.

"Kaze…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I'm getting there, ne? ^^  Took a bit longer than expected, but here it is.  Also a bit longer than expected, so be happy. ^^;  Again, the lemon will be posted on a website, which I'm currently working on.  Lemony goodness to come, worry not.  The introduction of more angst and things to come… mm.  Must start plotting.  Reviews are welcomed!! ^_^

_Lil note: Fic's been reposted cause for some reason FF.net decided that it should take it down without even telling me.  Some of my notes up top referring to reviewers will make no sense, cause obviously the reviews have been wiped out too.  But it's back and it's progressing.  Thanks to those who've kept reading._


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimers: Nope, still not mine.

Warning: None really other than some partly coherent thoughts…

Author's Notes: Gomen, minna-san!  This took some time, I know.  It's been sitting here for a few weeks waiting to be completed.  Waiting for my brain to work around it in order to actually sound decent.  Hope it's satisfactory.  Enjoy. ^_~

**A Dream's End**  
_by: Andariel_

**Chapter IV**

            The night did not come as quickly as he had wanted it.  IN fact, it came much too slowly.  It was one of the very rare times that Aya was up and storming out of the door as the very last rays of light shone across the horizon, giving the sky a dying orangey-red glow before quickly turning to black.  This wasn't exactly about pleasure.  It was business and of the serious kind.  It was business that was standing in the way of pleasure.

            Aya tore down the streets, heels clicking loudly against the pavement as he moved, past those that walked casually down the street, past the stores that were now closing their doors to the public.  Past the trivial things he did not care for, did not even pay the least amount of attention to.  He cared not for these things, he cared not for the world that he did not even belong to. There was just certain needs he needed to fulfill when stepping into this pitiful world of mortals.  Tonight there was a deeper reason.  One, which had to be solved at all costs.

            Kase had to die.

            He remembered the previous night, the unbelievable lust that had reigned, the creation that had been put into existence.  But then there had been that hushed whisper… that whisper that had shattered the peace he had felt.  That goddamn name that was not his.  That goddamn name that belonged to another.  Another that dared to stand in his way.  Ken would be _his_.  And only his.

* * * 

            The sportsclub was something he certainly did not frequent nor was allowed in without even having to stand in line.  There was no line.  There was no idiotic bouncer checking out who came along and judging appearances.  There was nothing but a whole lot of smoke and yelling from the bar.  Usually the most amount of noise gathered around the large television screens.

            No one turned to look at him, given that the big screens were a bit more important.  A smaller one was actually showing the news.  As expected, it was also being quite neglected.  

            Amethyst orbs scanned the area, looking for the source that brought him out of his home, out of the sight of Ken to roam a goddamn bar full of screaming jocks.  The idea make his skin crawl but there was no outward change in his appearance.  Aah, there he was.  Bastard.

            The young man sat on the other side of the bar counter, alone – surprisingly enough – drinking beer from the bottle.  He actually looked upset.  Aw, poor little fool.  Quiet steps led him toward the younger man, strands of crimson hair being brushed from his eyes as he took a good look at him.  This pitiful fool had captured Ken's attention…

* * * 

            His head felt really light.  He wasn't sure if whether that was a good or a bad thing, but just did not want to dwell on that right now.  However, there was something that was bothering him.  This mattress was a whole lot more comfortable than he had remembered it being.  His bed never felt this nice.  Nor was it usually this dark in his room.  In fact, he did not even recall returning home the previous night.  Previous night… that seemed so long ago, now that he thought about it.  But there was little he could summon up.  Mostly because whatever had happened was but a melted bunch of images creating a nonsense goo for him to make nothing out of.  Maybe it would come to him.  Sooner or later.  

            But now this bed… it was damn comfortable.

            Ken slowly rolled over onto his back, feeling the lightness of the satin sheets just give way to his movements easier than any of his sheets ever had.  They were also a bit cool.  And he felt a bit underdressed, but it was so peaceful and comfortable and… wait just a minute.

            Shinning sapphire orbs were revealed as tanned lids parted.  Above him was a canopy that he knew for a fact did not belong to him.  Nor the dark drapery around the bed.  Nor anything about this room.  And… it was already night out?  He had slept the whole day… well, it wasn't a first, but considering that he was not even in his own home it was surprising that he had not woken up earlier.  Or that no one had come to rise him out of bed, for that matter.  But no, there was utter silence.  And a couple glowing candles, he noticed as he sat up and parted the dark material that shielded the mattress from the rest of the room like a protective bubble.  

            This was starting to look a little familiar now.  Just a little, but not by much.  He remembered bits and pieces of whatever had gone down the previous night, but it was hard to put together a solid flashback of the mysterious events.  He noted, however, that his clothes had been picked up from the floor (where he did remember them laying) and folded neatly on an over stuffed chair.  Curious.

            The young man crawled out of bed; bare feet touching the marble floor hesitantly as he expected it to be cold to the touch.  It wasn't actually all that bad, surprisingly enough.  Blinking quietly at the wonder, he stood and walked to the chair where his clothes rested; well-toned muscles rippling beneath that tanned flesh, smoothed out to perfection with the change that had come over him the previous night and that he had still to realize.  The clothes he had worn to the club the previous night were tugged on quickly but not haphazardly so.  He took the time to take a last glance around the room, spotting the mirror on the opposite side.  Ken wasn't sure just what drew him to that reflecting surface, but something surely had.

            He stood in front of the mirror, pure sapphires staring ahead as he looked at himself like he had not ever looked before.  Something was different, something was changed.  And suddenly, he remembered.  He remembered the pain.  He remembered the pleasure; the lust; the heat; the pulsing heartbeat that desperately hung onto life but in the end ceased to beat; the rush that overcame him when that pure, centuries-old blood began to coarse through his veins.  The pure ecstasy of the moment that clouded out the pain that took him unexpectedly.  And this… this was the result.  He saw now, that change.  He saw now with pure, almost eerie eyes what it had done to him.  Not physically, not really.  He could tell that there were little changes, but he was now aware of so much at one time and yet none at all.  Not enough!  He wanted more.  There was someone else in the house; somehow he just knew that.  

            Suddenly the world was a playground and he so young, wanting to explore it.  But the question stood… where was that ethereal being that had led him to this very house the previous night and took his life?  Only to give him something greater.  Much greater.

            But with much consequence he had not yet begun to fathom…\

            He wanted to see him again!  He needed to see that redheaded angel that had led him astray but for such a great price.  

            Ken found himself nearly running like a child excitedly toward the bedroom door.  When he stepped into the richly decorated hall, he paused to look around in wonder.  What was this place?  He didn't even know such a place could exist among the very city he inhabited.  Slow, careful steps took him forward.  Exploring but not touching.  Watching with wonder until the loud sound of what he presumed was the front door opening startled him to a stop.  Could it be?  Could that be his angel that he sought so much?

            Following the sound of voices, one male and the other female, the now ex-J-leaguer found his way to the main hall and immediately froze in the presence of others.  It wasn't his angel that stood there to greet him after all.  It was someone… someone he did not recognize; with the purest jade green eyes piercing through him.  It was frightening almost.  Cowering was not an option, however and thus he stood, watching in silence.  A woman stood beside him and shut the door against the night breeze.  She approached, her shoulder-length raven black hair swaying lightly as she walked, matching the flow of her dress that just barely brushed the marble floor they walked upon.  

            "I see you are awake."  She spoke softly, quietly and even offered him the slightest of welcoming smiles.  "My name is Neu."  She then paused, glancing at the figure that had proceeded to follow her further into the house.  The long coat he wore was parted as he looked about appreciatively, fiery-red strands of hair being brushed from his gaze as he turned to face the other two.  "Aya-sama should be home soon."  The girl said in a hushed tone and with a slight bow, took her leave but not without motioning them into the adjacent room, from which where he stood, Ken could tell that it was a sparse living room.

* * *

            "You must be Ken."  The other man stated with an almost cheerful smile on this lips.  He had made himself comfortable, sitting and reclining into one of the stuffed, leather seats near the fireplace.  The fire crackled when silence descended over them.  Ken could not help but wonder just who this stranger was, or what he was doing here at this hour… and just why Aya was not there instead.  Aya, that was the name.  He recalled it now.

            "H-hai.."  was all he could muster to answer, cautiously sinking down into an opposing seat.

            "Name's Schuldich."  The other offered with a playful wink.  "You should really make yourself comfortable.  It _is_ your house now, after all."

            His house… this was… 

* * *

            Something was wrong.  Or at least it was very much not right.  

            Aya had frozen before the fallen figure of Kase, leaning back against the wall of a building outside the foolish sportsclub he had previously sat in.  The younger man had not a single scratch on him, surprisingly enough, but was obviously shaken to the point that the wall seemed like a damn good refuge.  Amethyst eyes narrowed on something, yet nothing.  There was no one else out there with them, but that was not where his attention lied.  It was, instead on a rather familiar presence that had recently been haunting his dreams.  And now it was no dream, but living reality.

            Schuldich.  He was here.

            He had left Ken alone back at the house.  Immediately he cursed himself for such thoughtlessness and took a stop back, exchanging a quick glance with the J-leaguer before stepping back and literally blending into the shadows.  

            The wind cut into his face, drew tears to his eyes but it did not matter.  He had to get home and he had to do it now before any damage occurred.  Why was Schuldich here?  Why the hell had that bastard come all the way here after so many years?  Aya scowled at the thought as he quickly ascended the steps that led to his home.  The door was pushed open, quickly shutting back behind him as he stepped into the fire-lit warmness of the house.  

            The presence he feared to was stronger now as he predicted.  He had come at a very bad hour.  But his former master had always been like that.  Any hour was fine with him as long as the events went his way.  Not this time.  

            When Neu came quickly, approaching to greet him, Aya merely held up a hand and moved toward the living room.  The doors were pulled open to reveal the scene he surely had not wanted to see.  There sat Schuldich and Ken in front of the blazing fire.  Talking.  Actually goddamn laughing for one reason or another.  He did not like it.  He did not want Schuldich here.  He especially did not want him here now that Ken was his.

            Those jade eyes rose up to meet him, a sideways crooked grin plastered on those lips as he always remembered it.  As it haunted him nearly every night.  He should have paid more attention to those dreams.  They had never failed him before.  And now here he was.  The bastard in flesh and blood, smirking lively as if they were on the best of terms ever.

            "Aya!"  Came the cheerful greeting that only made him narrow his eyes.  He tried to keep from scowling at least, but it was proving to be ever slightly difficult.  He did not want to have to deal with this in front of Ken.  Hell, he did not want to have to deal with this at all, but it seemed that now there was really no other choice in the matter.

            "Schuldich."  He said quietly through gritted teeth.

~*~ TBC ~*~

---------------------------------------------------------

It is 3:51am.  I should be sleeping but no, my muses did not let me sleep.  Instead I've been writing and for once I'm actually quite content with it. ^_^;;  If you don't agree, then it's really my lack of sleep.  Mmmm in what direction is this heading?  I wonder.. (well, actually I know for once! ^^; )  Reviews are quite appreciated!!


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: ::Whine.:: I don't own them, damnit. Stop making me have to admit that.

Warnings: Hints of shounen-ai.

Author's Notes: None really, this one's pretty straight-forward.

**A Dream's End**  
_by: Andariel_

**Chapter V**

Two pairs of eyes turned to greet him as Aya appeared at the entranceway to the sparse living room; one of the purest most-lovely sapphire, the other of deep laughing jade. He loved the former; he'd rather live without the latter. However, things never did turn out like he would like them to. Such was the way of the world. It took a moment for anyone to say anything but it was Schuldich that stood, a cheerful smile plastered on his face; if ever Aya saw anything else, he would most likely presume the end of the world was coming. But he said nothing, only met the older man's challenging gaze that he saw so well from beneath the cheerful greeting and purring of his name. Or rather, borrowed name. 

"Aya, my childe…" cooed Schuldich, walking over as if to take a good look at him, perhaps even dare engulf him in his arms as if all was fine and beautiful even though both knew that was far from the truth. There was, however, Ken to worry about and although Aya did not know just why Schuldich had come right then and there, he had the slightest hint that it had something to do with the appearance of Ken. Ken, who now was sitting there, shyly looking upon the two elders with a sense of curiosity yet fearfulness to speak. Such a wonderful little pet he would turn out to be.

Aya moved out of the way, merely walking around Schuldich in order to get over to his own newborn childe. He was looking wonderful. No, he was looking a whole lot more than wonderful. A precious one this was. A pale hand extended, touching that tanned flesh that would, in time whiten; caressing his cheek lovingly. Much to his pleasure, the young man's reaction was that of complete submission: a tiny exhale touching half-parted lips; sapphire eyes partly hidden by fluttering lids as he leaned into the touch. One sensual reaction deserved another and with that, Aya leaned down, faint crimson lips brushing Ken's in a soft, sensual kiss that gave little but promised a whole lot more. He did not miss the little shivers that ran down Ken's back, nor did he miss the scowl that Schuldich had done little about hiding as he stood aside, watching the scene in silent abhor. 

* * *

This was not happening. This was absolutely not fucking happening because he had a plan. He had things to do. He had his own way of doing things without needing Schuldich's interference! And now here he was, sprawled over one of the couches, looking quite comfortable and smug now that Ken had taken his leave at Aya's request so that the two elders could talk. However, there hadn't been all that much talking just yet given the fact that Aya merely paced the length of the living room; boots hitting the marble floor loudly with each wide stride; hands folded behind his back.

"Stop doing that, it's making me dizzy." Commented Schu nonchalantly, proceeding to take a sip from the tall wine glass he held in his pallid hand. 

Aya froze where he was and whirled around to meet the older man's green gaze with his own darkening amethysts. "Just _what_ do you think you are doing here?"

"Can I not visit? Do you detest me this much?"

"Honestly? Yes." Aya hissed dangerously, the unmatched glare that had been long copyrighted to him adding to the bitter affect of the message.

Schuldich merely waved a hand, brushing off the topic with the ease that only he could get away with. Simply because Aya would've slaughtered anyone else for having the audacity to brush him off like that. Only, he could not lift a finger against his sire. That line he had learned far too long ago that he could not cross. That line had been approached when he left Schuldich behind and took up a life of his own, but never ever had it been crossed. He knew better than that.

"I want you out of here by morning."

"'Fraid I can't do that." Jade eyes were raised calmly, meeting the raging violet ones that narrowed at his words. "You see I've come to stay for a little while. It has been so long, after all."

Needless to say, Aya was fuming but remained silent, merely glaring down the older man who, after all this time, remained disturbingly the same. That nonchalant yet taunting grip upon sharp features that revealed nothing yet to him more than he would let on. Part of him, the little part far, far within him wanted to say that he actually missed having the older man around. It was… different, almost nostalgic and he actually enjoyed it. But the majority of the common sense reining part in him wanted to merely throw him out because, for whatever reason this just did not feel right. It was too convenient, too coincidental. Aya was well aware of Schuldich's jealous and overprotective nature, which was probably where he got it from. Such nature was certainly not good news with Ken having just recently arrived. 

Scowling deeply, he moved down the empty hallway. After Schuldich's explanation of his stay, he had just walked out of the room, unable to stay there a moment longer without breaking something. Or someone. But most likely the former rather than the latter for obvious reasons. 

In his angry storming he had not detected the presence of another; quite a strange thing given that the presence was not one that he was used to, but rather a new one, a calming one. That of belonging to Ken. He did detect it when he nearly ran the younger man over. 

Ken, scared half to death by the quick charge stumbled and slammed back against the wall, thankfully not knocking down anything, which counted strongly in his favor even if he was not to blame for the sudden collision. Aya blinked at him, not bothering to mask his surprise at finding the newborn wandering the halls but more importantly the embarrassment that it could be considered to be for one such as him, with God's (or was it the Devil's?) given grace to cause such an accident. 

Brushing back blood-colored strands from his gaze, he asked cooly. "Daijoubu?"

"H-hai…" was Ken's uncertain, shy response that immediately drew forth a smirk from his sire. He wasn't sure what it was that attracted him to this kid, but something surely had. And so far he was quite content with the results. In fact, he was very much content with the results brought forth by the previous night's events. Spidery fingers reached forward, touching that smooth, tanned cheek once again as he had the previous night. Immediately Ken responded, stepping forward into his angel's embrace with a soft breath. Sapphires were hidden completely behind closed lids and ever slightly shaky hands dared to slide upward, resting against Aya's chest. 

The redhead bowed his head, tracing cool lips over the smooth flesh of Ken's bare neck. Just the previous night he had tasted the sweetness that flowed within and yet he could not get enough of it. He would have to get the younger man some different clothes for his own good. This was all but tempting. Yet just as those sharpened canines touched their mark, Ken spoke quietly in an almost dreamy haze.

"Kase… I was supposed to meet him last night…"

Aya said nothing, stiffening ever slightly at the mention of the bastard's name and looked straight-ahead; glaring down the wall opposite to him. If it were possible, the thing would have already turned to an icy block. When he didn't reply after a few moments, Ken glanced up, sapphire orbs soft and questioning.

"I'd like to see him…"

"You can't do that."

The expression on the younger man's face was that of surprise and hurtfulness. Mixed in was a sense of dread and one of just plain confusion. He didn't understand why he wouldn't be able to see his friend… his… his what, exactly? It wasn't like him and Kase really had anything other than friendship… a close one, at that, but nevertheless it was still just a friendship.

Which he had always hopes to turn into something else…

"Things are changed now. He's not part of your life anymore." Was Aya's cold explanation, which only crushed his hopes even further. If they had not already been crushed the previous night when he so willingly followed this dark angel to his haven.

"But…" he began to say, only to be silenced by a sharp look. With that, he was left alone as Aya broke away from him, moving down the hall and away from him. The emptiness and coldness he felt was indescribable. 

"I'll take you to him." The voice startled him as he had heard no approaching footsteps. Ken glanced behind him to see Schuldich leaning lazily against a doorframe; the genuine smirk that he had hours earlier associated with the man ever-present upon his lips. 

"How did you--?"

"Shh," Schuldich pushed himself away from the doorframe and sauntered casually over to Ken, fingers touching his chin lightly, tilting it up a bit so that he could gaze into those shimmering orbs of pure sapphire. "Would you rather stand here and question me all night, or pay a visit to your _friend_?"

"But Aya…"

"Aya's a fool!" Schuldich exhaled, shaking his head and throwing fiery strands of hair into his jade green eyes. A wider smirk touched his lips. "Now, shall we?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh, just what does Schu think he's doing with poor little KenKen? ::Dramatic gasp.:: 

Mmm, I like how this is moving. I actually have a plan this time around and it's finally lining up to what I had planned. ::Rubs hands together with a glint in her eyes.:: Ahem. ::Sweatdrop:: Thoughts, comments, criticism? Reviews are always welcomed, and they fuel the muse too you know…


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Don't own them, I really don't think I ever will. Damn.

Warnings: Ah, interesting imageries, mention of drug use, prostitution, hints at goreyness. ::grin.:: All the nice things!

Author's Notes: Um, not sure what to say.. well, thanks to you guys that have been reading and reviewing and encouraging and harassing me for more. ^^;; I really appreciate it! 

**A Dream's End**

_By: Andariel_

**Chapter VI**

Despite the bad mood he might have found himself in, despite the foulness in which he had responded to Ken in, the fact was that Aya simply found himself unable to deal with both the problem that was Kase and the catastrophe that was Schuldich's mere presence at this place and time. These things just did not go hand in hand regardless of all other factors. One thing was certain, however: the emptiness that washed over him moments after storming away from Ken certainly was not a coincidence. Hopefully he was just being paranoid; Aya really was not very certain as to whether he would be able to handle Ken's disobedience thanks to his sire's influence at this point.

The night was young. He was upset. A rich meal was what he needed right now; the sweet blood of an all-too-willing victim that would, like a whore, latch itself onto his arms. Always the same. How mundane.

These thoughts occupied him as Aya emerged into the streets, long crimson hair flowing loosely behind him in unison with the thin leather of his coat. The perfect image of an avenging angel of some sort. Amethyst eyes shone as he diluted right into the night, seeking out his prey. In the chase of the hunt, never once did he pay the slightest attention to the tugging feeling in the back of his mind that warned him against otherwise normal occurrences.

* * *

The smoke overwhelmed him at first, not yet used to the enhanced senses that alerted him about the slightest things; the moaning from a couple of houses next door, the cat jumping into the dumpster a block down. Ken, in all senses of the word, was a newborn experiencing a new world that had just opened up to him like nothing ever before. It felt… how to even describe it? It felt surreal, and absolutely unbelievable. He felt both detached and all together part of this unbelievable reality that had never before been possible. But just what was this place Schuldich had brought him to? Wait, he knew it; he had been told about it in more than one occasion. In fact, he had been invited to it more than once but never really demonstrated too much interest, if any, in it. Out of the strange surroundings, he was able to make out one rather familiar presence.

Kase…

* * *

"I thought the plan was to get rid of him, not take him out for midnight walks," a husky voice, whose owner failed miserably to sneak up on Schuldich, broke the relative silence outside the pitiful sports club.

The redheaded German just glanced up, jade orbs meeting emeralds; the latter suddenly cloudy while the former remained quite composed. "Kudou, Kudou, Kudou…" he said in a lecturing-type tone, shaking his head a bit before reaching out to pluck a thin clove from between the other man's lips. "You just don't learn, now do you?" Schuldich took a deep drag from the sweet-tasting cancer stick and exhaled slowly as he spoke. "Patience is a virtue, of which you have none."

Yohji, who did not appear all too satisfied at having been cheated out of his last smoke, looked on but said nothing.

"When it is time to take care of Kenken," Schuldich continued unperturbed. "You will be notified. Until then," fierce jade orbs narrowed on the male whore of a mortal that stood before him, "leave him to me ad occupy yourself with healthier activities than that of following me."

The clove was dropped to the ground and crushed beneath the heel of Schuldich's boot. Yohji swallowed visibly. The pint had been made. Without another word, Schuldich walked off, or rather sauntered off – this being his natural way of moving long perfected over the centuries – leaving Yohji to look after him for a moment before too walking away while muttering incomprehensibly to himself.

* * *

It was with the sudden closeness of this mortal young man he called a friend that Ken soon discovered that there was a catch to this wonderfully surreal type of existence. The bloodlust hit him in full force when the sweet scent of young pulsating blood caught his nostrils. So far it had all appeared to go rather nicely; Kase had suspected nothing and made little questions of Ken's whereabouts. To which the newly born had answered easily. Thankfully, that is. But it was then that the hunger snuck up on him like a fierce animal waiting to attack, causing that pulsing artery to seem like the center of the universe at this time. A universe that was quickly clashing down on him.

"Ore…" was the only uttered word out of Ken's mouth as he directed his gaze to the table in front of him. At the moment it even looked quite interesting; the worn wooden surface marred by daily and nightly use, the scratches from beer mugs and cans and bottles; the ugly stains from those mugs that happened to tip over by some unfortunate reason; there was even the slightest indentation in the corner, which accused a fall. Maybe it was due to a fight – as those were fairly common at places such as these. It all called Ken's interest all at once, while that undying urge to sink his newly sharpened canines into that smooth, slightly tanned flesh, to sink deep and taste the sweetness his body craved the most. It was impossible to sit there like that, knowing that he should not even be at such place – or rather, in such company. At the moment Aya had snapped at him Ken had not quite understood but now he certainly did. He could not go on like this. He—

Something had touched his arm, something warm, pulsing with life. Ken sat up suddenly, causing the chair to fall to the floor behind him. Another scar on the worn wood had just been added. Poor furniture was all but nicely treated around here. However, it had gone mostly unnoticed being that the ambient noise was much greater. Kase, however, had seen and this made the young J-leaguer all the more curious. In response a hand was held out to his friend, but all those fingers caught was air as Ken moved back; the images playing out in front of him, the sweetness…the warmth…the pleasure it brought.

"I have to go." He announced hastily and just as quickly moved back into the general shadows of the club and hurried to the door and out into the night, into freedom. False freedom that hit him right in the face with the cool breeze that constantly blew. But the hunger was there. Eating at him, causing his mind to spin and the street to waver. He felt his body burning and yet so damn cold at the same time. He needed a way out but knew not how to go about doing it. And thus, leaning back against the wall he croaked into the reasonable silence for anyone that wanted to hear him. "You were right…"

* * *

The thud of the falling body as it hit the pavement was routine, but it never stopped to impress him. Aya looked on with glazed amethysts at the young woman that lay on the ground before him, silent, pale and very much dead to the world. Such power he possessed: to determine if someone lived or died. But this one did not matter, in fact it might have actually been charity work on some level. She was druggie, surely, he could taste the traces of the toxic in her blood; a whore in all senses of the word: selling her body to the highest bidder for a night's of sinful pleasure and dirty secrets, all to go out and buy that precious substance that shot up her veins the following morning as the dawn flourished and she made it into the streets once again. Her life had been wasted long ago…just like the bastard that had kidnapped his imoutto centuries ago had tried to do. 

She had had a pretty face, thus the price would have been high. What better way to earn a living than sell out young girls gone astray? Only she had never done so on her own. Barely even sixteen… so young, so innocent. Her life had been lost before it even started and by the time he had gotten to her it had been too late. He had but the chance of holding her slender body in his arms, feel the cold chill of death as it took over her already lifeless body. The world had fallen apart then as she had been all that he knew, all that he had since their parents had died years earlier from some devastating plague-like diseased that tore through the streets of Edo* mercilessly. All he had and cherished, stolen just like that to never again be recovered.

The man responsible for this had not lived to tell his tale, or earn another coin through his dark life for he had been nearly butchered alive. Some parts still remained but little was recognized when he was later found by the authorities. It was reported that day that it had been the work of the devil, or something like it. Perhaps it was. Revenge was, after all, something he always took seriously. Perhaps too seriously in this case but the resentment had been passionate, and completely fierce. 

"Aya…" he whispered quietly before looking away from the dead girl on the street before him. Exhaling quietly, he finally moved away, tucking his hands into the pockets of his long jacket before allowing his feet to lead him home. Or at least, somewhere he hoped would be home. It was always like this when he went on a more serious hunt. He certainly did not get angry very much anymore due to these very thoughts and ghosts that returned to haunt him fiercely. It wasn't just his life with his sire that came back to haunt him in his dreams; this long lost life of happiness before the fatefully forsaken night his sister had been taken away, too returned to him. He could be sure there would be something tonight. But he tried not to think of this for the moment and continued walking, amethyst gaze focused on the ground ahead of him. 

Strange faces came and went, men and women regarding him in with admiration as he deserved. The color had returned to his face, washing way the deathly pale appearance and replacing it with a more lively almost ethereal glow. An angel indeed. One that was constantly surrounded by death. Perhaps this life was indeed meant for him. Fate's twisted game? It was possible. It was then that Aya glanced up, violets being hidden behind blinking lids for a second as he noticed the surroundings. Familiar, yes, of course – he knew the city like the palm of his hand, but he had also been here earlier on that night. And… there was something else. He had not realized it before, so deep in this thoughts, but there was a familiar presence nearby. One to which he was not exactly sure how to react to. Ken was here. But "here" was also less than a block away from the sports club he had visited earlier in order to deal with the parasite that was Kase. Now the question stood, just why had Ken come here for? No, wait, he knew the reason quite well in fact, but just did not want to have to deal with that at the moment.

Perhaps he was still feeling rather mellow due to the lasting effects of nostalgia. It plagued him like that sometimes. It must have been one of those times.

It certainly did not take much in order to find the ex-J-leaguer. Ken had just barely made it way from the club before sinking into the dirty pavement, back against the wall. His knees had been drawn up and hugged closely to his chest, his forehead resting upon the bony surface and thus successfully hiding his face away from the passer-by. Aya could see the almost violent trembling that shook the young man's body, could almost taste the inner sanity that was dissolving as a result of hunger. He knew how that went, having experienced it in the past. 

The approaching footsteps went unheard, just as the creaking of leather as Aya crouched down before him too went unnoticed. It was as if the world was lost and all that was reality was the sickness inside of his head; the pain he endured. However, he did hear the soft, soothing voice that called his name; felt the cool slender fingers that touched his arm. The previously bowed head of chocolate colored strands was raised quickly in surprise. The sapphire orbs that Aya had fallen for wide in surprise but also partly damp and glazed from the deprivation he felt. But an added factor could be the fear in disappointment. Aya was here… he had been found. He had been found here, outside the club Aya certainly knew Kase was at. He had been found going against his sire's, his angel's wishes. He had disobeyed… 

"Aya…"

Those same cool fingers touched his lips, silencing him. It seemed like a gentle enough gesture but the coldness in those amethyst orbs was what he could not decipher. Shivering, Ken bowed his head in silence.

~*~ TBC ~*~

* _Edo was the old name for what is now Tokyo.  _

--------------------------------------------

Ano… Heh. ::Sweatdrop.:: I do love those cliffhangers. 

I dun really have much to say about this chapter, it's descriptive and I'm content with that, but it doesn't lead too far… but things will start looking up (or down) soon enough. D Trust me. Meanwhile, review! I do this for free and post it for your viewing, the least you could do is drop me a word or two. 

Ahem… stay tuned.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I still don't own them… man, what a nice present that would make. 

Warnings: Mmm, shounen-ai? More so than usual? ^^; 

Author Notes: I am _so_ sorry for taking so long to update this. ;_; College is evil, I tell ya. Have had no time what so ever, but summer's here so I might actually be able to complete this pretty soon. ^^ It hasn't been abandoned, nor will it be. Trust~ me on this one. Shanks a bunch to everyone that's stayed with me this long. ^^; 

**A Dream's End**

  


_By: Andariel_

  


**Chapter VII**

Well, so far, so good. Ken was still in one piece yet Aya had yet to open his mouth to either reprimand or say anything else what so ever. The redhead certainly did not look pleased, but made no move to punish Ken or in anyway show coldness toward him. In silence was how they traveled back home, after that is, Ken had been sated from his hunger first by Aya's own vitae, and then that of a wandering drunk on his way home. There had been no harm done and the drunken fool was allowed to continue on his way. Aya certainly did not think that Ken was ready to kill just yet, despite his nature. The need to hang onto that human essence of his previous life was still too great. Aya knew all about that. Perhaps a little too well, and thus he allowed Ken a few sips before the man could collapse. It was enough to sustain him for now. And so they had embarked on their way home. Still without a word from the older man. Even when offering his wrist and the neck of the barely conscious meal on two legs. No words, just obscure looks that threw Ken's head on a whirl trying to figure out. 

He had not. And still did not know what to expect. Whether good or evil was coming his way, he could not prepare for either in any way shape or form. And since questioning had not worked the first time around, Ken chose to remain silent until finally, they arrived home. Home... funny way to put it. 

Aya had opened the door, but had not gone in at first, which to Ken was fairly puzzling, but after a few seconds figured it out that he was supposed to go in first. Chuckling sheepishly, he ascended the steps and went within. Aya followed and shut the door behind him. Still silent as a mime, he moved past Ken and further inside, further into the warmth that contrasted so very nicely with the coolness that the night had brought. Amethyst eyes swept over the surroundings; there was no one in sight, but he knew that both his faithful servant was present. And there was someone else, possibly Schuldich. Not possibly, it was definitely Schuldich, however he seemed to either be trying to filter his presence or in someway busying himself with the minds of others for entertainment. You'd think he would have something better to do. But no, such was not the case. Manipulation was his game and a game he was damn good at. Perhaps too good. 

Leaving Ken in the front hall, looking puzzled and feeling even more so confused, Aya moved forward, down the warm halls and toward the room Schuldich had been given for he few nights he would be spending here. Nights that, Aya hoped, would not become numerous. But no one could tell, not even he that had lived with the older man for centuries before breaking away. Not even he could figure out that almost eccentric personality. Perhaps he was impossible to figure out, perhaps that's what made him so appealing. 

Appealing, he had just thought Schuldich was appealing. This was the sort of thing that had led him to his sire's bed in the first place. This was the sort of thing that had put him on this earth for this long. To thank or to hate him? Perhaps neither. He chose for silence and pushed his way into the spacious bedroom. 

It was much like his own, large, well furnished, with a couple of couches on the opposite side of the huge canopy bed. It was on one of the couches that Schuldich rested on, sprawled out quite comfortably in the lack of clothes that would have anyone looking at least twice. And so did Aya; allowing those glassy amethysts to sweep over the extent of skin that was displayed before him. True, it ended at the bridge of his pants so that only his chest was bare under the parted button down shirt he wore. But those pants themselves were enough of a reason to take a second and third look: the smooth, tight leather hugging and outlining every line... 

Aya swallowed, urgently pulling back up his mask of utter coldness. 

"Was there something you wanted?" It was Schuldich that broke the silence, opening one jade eye and then the other to look at Aya who still remained at the doorway, but immediately caught himself and stepped further inside. 

The calmness and nonchalant attitude of the other was enough to infuriate Aya. More so than what he had already been. Amethyst eyes narrowed, the words hissed from between gritted teeth. "What do you think you are doing? Coming in here and going against my very word!" He snarled. "You cannot just waltz in here and think you own me--" 

"Do I not?" 

Silence. "Do you not, what?" 

"Own you." Schuldich purred and stood up, slowly crossing toward his childe. A hand ascended, brushing at that porcelain colored cheek, brushing back bright strands of crimson from his face. "Because I sure did, and something tells me that you don't mind that fact as much as you portray." 

Silence once again. Amethyst eyes narrowed but Aya did not pull away, perhaps the message never reached his brain, or maybe it was the other way around. A little traffic light prohibited the message from ever getting out of his brain. It was possible too, but in either case he remained silent and still, glaring down Schuldich, which appeared unfazed by the frosty glares being sent his way.

"Nothing to say?" The German purred quietly, leaning in to brush his lips to that of Aya's now scowling ones. "Am I not right?" He took Aya's bottom lip between sharpened teeth, taking a little nip but not applying enough pressure to puncture the sensitive flesh. Although the opportunity was there...perhaps he'd get his chance - a much better chance - later on. And by the way things were going, it seemed that indeed he would get it. But no need to push things; no need to hurry along what he already knew he could accomplish without much problem. 

Aya was still throughout this little display, not speaking a word, not moving an inch until that is, Schuldich had decided that he wanted more than just a few playful kisses and tried to get just that. That is where the line was divided. That is where those little lost messages finally sunk in and got his body responding to his sharp commands. Hands came up to touch the other's chest and push him away, even if that did not really work too well at first. Thus shoving followed. With a snarl, he pushed the older man away and stepped back, glaring fiercely but yet there was something deep within that was presently calling him an idiot for having done just that. Perhaps, after all these years not all that much had changed between them. True, he had been the little rebellious childe and fled when he could, but that did not invalidate the fact that some feelings never did cease to exist despite what happened in the past or how many years went by. Or in this case decades. 

A low, honestly amused laugh echoed in the otherwise silent room as Schuldich was pushed back roughly. He did, however, manage to stay on his feet and assume his usual pose-like stance. It was a natural born ability made even better through practice, one could say. Shimmering jade orbs sparkled in delight. "I see you have some fight in you still." He commented through his quiet chuckling, obviously finding the situation all too amusing to ignore. "Ne, Ran-…" 

"Don--" 

"Call you that? Yes, right. How could I have forgotten." A chilling grin touched his lips as fiery strands of red were pushed from his gaze. He tilted his head, approaching once again and before he knew, Aya felt the door shut behind him with the impact of his own body being slammed roughly against it. The collar of his shirt had been grasped almost violently, pale fingers twisting into the dark material as Schuldich leaned over him. The impact had brought but a slight flinch of surprise and dull pain to his back, nothing more and nothing less. The long strands of crimson hair flew forward, cascading down his shoulders; the short ones falling into his gaze and not pushed away. Amethysts looked on passively, giving no hint as to his displeasure of the situation. In fact, he almost looked willing; leaning so sternly against the door like that, gazing from underneath crimson bangs at his master that had returned after all these years for…what? A little round before heading off once again? It was something he did not underestimate of Schuldich. Nothing surprised him anymore, not even this. 

What did however, bring a little surprise was the fact that this closeness, this almost intoxicating closeness brought on by a moment of mindless roughness stirred something within him. Nostalgia? This was indeed the way things used to work between them, so it was natural that it would cause a bit of longing to be under the same treatment once again. Maybe not only longing but also…want? Dare he even think that after all this he actually –wanted- this? The damn body always did betray the mind so maybe that was the problem here. 

"Back off." He managed to hiss quietly, barely containing any of the appropriate spite and venom the phrase should have had. Schuldich had noticed this and that was a problem. Of course his sire would know. He was, after all, the one that in this world knew him the best. Too many years spent together, but even before then Schuldich had watched him for years before making him his own. He should be grateful perhaps, but at the moment he could not muster up either feeling. The worse part of it all was that he could not even muster up the resentment to fight. 

"What if I don't..? What will you do?" Schuldich purred seductively by his ear, lips brushing his earlobe, teeth scraping the sensitive skin of the side of his neck. It wasn't a threat of any kind; merely an old way of seduction that he knew worked like a charm. 

Especially on this little pet of his. 

But there was a difference between those times and these. Certain immunities, of sort, had been built up, causing certain things not to work anymore. This would have been the case if Aya had just a bit more of will to fight what every nerve in his body was telling him. But after those light brushes, those taunting nips, those wandering fingers that had made their way past the hem of his shirt and beneath to touch the cool flesh of his abdomen, his mind was at a loss. And a loss it was. 

* * *

  


Something felt odd. Something felt completely out of place as Ken took it upon himself to wander through the chilled hallways. Chilled… yes, that was the word for it as he felt chilled to the very core. The night had gone unexpectedly well, given the consideration that he discovered a slight side effect to this newly acquired 'identity' of sorts and began imagining his best - or should he say ex-best - friend as a highly nutritious source of food. Yet he had found absolutely no comfort in the fact that Aya had done absolutely nothing to reprimand him about what had happened. It was almost as if it didn't matter, as if he didn't matter. Just the previous night…that heat, that passion, that mind blowing sex that had left him craving for more, for more of that angelic touch, for more of those kisses and brushes of that expert tongue, for the warm gentle brush of his angel's fingers through his body. 

The thoughts were enough to bring the images of the previous night back to flood his mind at a high impact that he was left momentarily stunned mid-hallway. In his dream-like state, he was able to mildly overhear the whispers coming from Schuldich's room. This, naturally was enough of a reason to pause and hold his ground for just a moment longer. The words were much too hushed for him to be able to make out completely but the distinctive sound of a body hitting the wall as enough to make him start, jumping slightly in place and taking a step back as if they were going to come right out of the wall and point fingers for whatever paranoid cause was going through his mind. 

No one jumped out, however. After that there was silence. No, not silence but hushed whispers. Ken found himself involuntarily taking a step forward toward the room, his enhanced senses allowed him to do just that… and few words were clear, others not. But it wasn't the words that captivated his interest anymore…it was the thundering tension that was flowing out of that room. And then it came, a hushed choked moan that he recognized as belonging to Aya, as escaping his angel's throat. 

He hugged himself as a sudden shiver coursed down his spine, forcing a shaky breath from parted lips as he stared with glazed, unbelieving eyes at the wall that had suddenly become as if it were invisible, transparent, allowing him to see everything without being seen. Allowing him to see Aya there backed up against that invisible barrier that did little to separate them. Allowing him to see those hidden amethysts behind fluttering lids, like crimson splotches against the purest marble. Allowing him to see those parted lips as he gasped for breath, moaning out in pleasure that was being brought to him by expert hands and expert lips that roamed that expanse of pale body, so tempting, so luscious, so absolutely godly. For a moment there Ken felt like the absolute voyeur, feeling himself become aroused by the very image of his master, vulnerable and beautiful. The perfect Adonis. 

The vision frightened him, but over all it shook something within him. Betrayal. That's how he saw this, as a senseless act of betrayal misplayed by overhearing something he shouldn't have had. This wasn't right… all those feelings of anger toward Schuldich that Aya had demonstrated earlier… had that been but a show? All but a front to get his trust and sympathy? 

Ken grit his teeth and looked away, looked down the hall and hurriedly made it away from the room, doing nothing to hide his presence, his hurried step that echoed lightly in the otherwise deserted house. Doing nothing to hide the sinking feeling of betrayal and despair.

Lies. All of them! 

* * *

  


A chuckle escaped him.

Aya shuddered softly, looking to his sire through half lidded glazed amethysts. "What's so funny..?"

Schuldich flashed him a genuine smile before bowing his head, returning the attention of his smirking lips to the side of Aya's neck. "Absolutely nothing…" he purred against the sensitive flesh. 

_Nothing at all… go ahead and run, dear Ken. Run until you can run no more. _

--------------------------------------------------

::Promptly runs away from any glaring fans.:: ^^;; Do review, pleeeease? I promise to get the next few chapters out quicker!


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: Must I keep admitting that they are not mine? Ugh.

Warnings: Angst, suggestive descriptions of yummy yaoi, hm.. angst. ^^;

Authors Notes: Quicker this time, ne? Not much to say 'bout this chapter aside that it's all been written in public. :D Yay to school computer labs tempting me to write this instead of doing my work. ^_~ Enjoy~

**A Dream's End**

  


_By: Andariel_

**Chapter VIII**

Pain. Fear. Betrayal. Coldness. So very cold. He wanted somewhere warm to huddle up in. He wanted a nice, warm, pliant body to mold himself against. He wanted strong pale arms to hold him in his sleep as his mind cleared from all thoughts that brought him pain. He just wanted to be at peace. He wanted to believe that all was not really lost. He wanted… something. Someone. Anything that would bring him closure without stabbing him square in the back by the end of it all. He wanted is angel to return… he wanted all that he had heard and seen by some unknown force to be forgotten, wiped from his mind to never be returned. He just wanted… peace. It wasn't too much to ask for now was it?

But Ken had none of that. At least not at the moment. All he had was dark solitude in a cold, deserted room that he could not even call his own. All he had was himself, the clothes on his back and the wish of something more. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was still doing here. Why he hadn't walked out the door the moment he saw and heard such things that got his mind whirling, searching for an understanding he could not possibly identify.

So cold. He hated the cold. Just as much as he hated the whisperings that were creeping into his unstable mind. The little traces of a dream never truly accomplished due to his own naïve personality. Far too innocent. Far too detached from the hard reality of the world to realize that he had just been fucked over mercilessly and should just walk away from it all.

And survive how?

He wasn't sure about that just yet, but he knew that he would be able to manage it. There was just one problem: dawn was approaching. He saw the first few ray of light seeping in through the windows and instinctively slid away from it. The floor was cold, he noticed. But he wasn't quite sure if he could crawl up onto that bed and sleep soundlessly as he had the previous night. That was the bed he had shared with Aya. That was the bed where he had found a source of eternal pleasure. In all senses of the word. That was the place that promised so much more and yet was so damn stark empty right now that it made him want to scream.

Or punch something.

Possibly even both.

Ken stood, taking uneasy staggering steps to the large bed with its comfortable mattress and black satin bedding. There was no violence. There was not even a bit of emotion as he fell right onto it. Maybe for now, he would just sleep. 

* * *

The city had lightened considerably. But not completely. Not to the point that it was impossible to step out and linger among the darkest shadows in order to get around. Schuldich waited, puffing on his half smoked clove, tapping a booted foot impatiently at the corner of one of the less crowded streets. He hated to be kept waiting. He especially hated to be kept waiting by an incompetent.

But it happened. And he took another drag, exhaling in frustration, watching the blue sky come out of hiding.

Finally there were steps. Lazy paced steps hinted with a saunter. Steps much too loud for him not to be able to hear even before the figure appeared before him.

Yohji leaned against the wall, yawning lazily, the dark circles under his eyes screaming out every possible sign that he had not been up that long. If he had even gone to sleep, that is. It was, after all, quite early in the morning for anyone with an inch of sanity to be casually walking around.

But this was business.

"I don't like to be made wait." Schuldich snarled toward the playboy that did not even look preoccupied with the threat. It was indeed to early to even register a threat. He waved it off casually with his hand, further irritating the older man, who bared his gritted teeth but went on about his business.

"You're to pick him up tonight."

Yohji quirked a brow, obviously interested now that things were starting to look up. This was indeed what he had been waiting for. "Moving rather quickly, now aren't you?"

"Don't ask questions, wyrm! Just do as you're told," Emerald orbs glared from behind jagged fiery red bangs. "If you want to see your way through this." Clearly, even after having an eventful night of lust, he did not appear to be in a good mood.

Obviously not the glowing type.

Yohji noted this and merely grinned that sideways grin of his that usually got girls flocking in no time. Schuldich was not one of those girls. These things only served to irritate him.

"Give me an hour or two past dusk and you'll have him ready. Take him to this address," a small note was held out between pale, slender fingers. Yohji plucked it from him, glancing over it. "I'll contact you when I see Aya I ready to be told about the situation."

"And in the meantime?" Yohji arced a brow.

"Do what you want without killing him." And with this, he turned heel, hurrying back down the dissolving shadows.

From behind him Yohji called loudly, a sadistic smile flowing out with his words. "Oy! Does this mean I can fuck him?"

Schuldich twitched and continued walking.

* * *

Aya woke up with a headache. He sure did not have them often, but there were just certain things that set them off. Like a certain slightly nasal voice purring into his ear in both conscience and what should have been a peaceful sleep. He hadn't had those in a while. In a long while. A month or so before Schuldich had arrived, in fact, the dreams started coming back with deadly frequency. Damn bastard was doing it on purpose, he just knew it. But what to do about it? Certainly there was only so much control he could have over something like that. 

Besides… the previous night had proved that his control when it came to his sire was indeed lacking. A whole lot.

Amethyst eyes parted hesitantly, almost fearful for some unknown reason. He blinked once, watching the ceiling where the canopy of his bed should have been. This was… of course, he was still here, sprawled over Schuldich's bed – or rather his bed seeing that it was his damn house, the bloody bastard just thought he could come in here and take over – after the previous night's events. Events that were fuzzy for a few moments but came back full force once he sat up and looked around. The tapestries were drawn; dusk had shown her beautiful face by now. The room itself was relatively neat, his clothes, which he knew for a fact had been tossed and lost on the floor the previous night had been set neatly over the plush arm of the couch. A crimson brow was arced at this. But he gave it no thought and merely slid out of bed with graceful movements that never faltered; the smooth rippling of muscles beneath creamy white flesh, the whispering of the silky crimson wave of hair that caressed his naked back and shoulders with each movement. 

Eternal beauty personified.

The bundle of clothes was gathered and slipped into just as a more severe thought entered his mind.

Ken.

He'd left him there at the entrance the previous night after having found him at the damn club. Knowing it was Schuldich's doing, he had meant to confront him. He had. Only it had ended up in a wild, lustful confrontation between the sheets instead. The passionate, desperate movement of limbs, entangling with one another. Teeth scraping, blood shedding, lust intensifying. It was madness and he had lost himself among all of it like he did so many years before. But Ken had been forgotten. Something oddly resembling a pang of guilt hit him as he wandered out the door and down the hall.

But still the sensual images of Schuldich's touch did not leave his mind. It was too much of a pleasurable dejavu to just forget on the spot. But he had other things to deal with right now.

He came to find Ken curled up in the center of his bed, clutching a pillow for dear life as he slept peacefully. At least someone was getting some sleep around here. Aya approached the bed, padding quietly and dropping his long coat over the side of the mattress as he sat gently as not to disturb the sleeping figure upon it. And yet, he reached out silently, brushing back chocolate strands of hair with slender, pallid fingers. Ken barely stirred, yet his lips parted a bit as if he were responding to the touch.

Aya was partly surprised that he still slept and wondered just what he had done the previous night…wondered if he had just gone right to sleep or waited around for his return, that did not take place until that very moment.

"Ken.." he called softly, touching his shoulder.

This time the younger man did stir. Icy blue eyes being revealed, glazed from sleep as he gazed to his sire from behind jagged, messy bangs. Then it hit him, realization so cruel it forced a violent shiver down his back. Instead of smiling warmly and crawling toward Aya as the latter half-expected, he repelled. His body twitched as he pushed himself away, nearly falling off the mattress in the process, but anything was better at the moment than to be in those arms… those arms that had held another just a few hours ago. Tears manifested themselves in his eyes, drawing a questioning look from Aya but no words were spoken. Not until Ken began to climb off the bed, tossing aside the smooth material of black and deep crimson that had protected him during the poisonous daylight.

Aya stood then, looking to him, wondering, questioning but not letting his cool expression falter nevertheless. "What are you doing?"

Ken shivered, continuing to back away. It wasn't fear as much as a much stronger sense of betrayal than what he had felt upon hearing, and seeing Aya against that wall, lips parted in ecstasy as he gasped for the air he did not require. It was stronger now because the older man was behaving as if nothing had happened. Or perhaps he was just supposed not to care about these things. Not to have feelings and go on like a good, obedient little pet that follows his master willingly without the slightest thought of his own. 

"Leave me alone…" he whispered shakily, inching toward the door under the watch of those cool amethysts he could so easily melt under. Gods, he was beautiful. Unrealistically so. Indeed, this had been too good to be true. Even if he had been snatched from a life he so loved the hope that this would be alright had still been there and now that he saw the duality of it all, he merely wanted to get the hell away. Run away…somewhere, anywhere that would free him from these strange feelings he decided that he did not want to be feeling. It hurt too much.

"Ken.."

"No!" He cried out, a tear sliding down his tanned cheek to clash upon the smooth floors. "You used me! I was nothing more than a toy to you! I was—I am nothing! Go back to Schuldich's bed, if you like it so much there!"

It happened too fast, the narrowing of dangerous amethysts, the turn of Ken's back, the dash right out the door, the intense running down the hall he had walked only hours before, right down to the front entrance and out onto the streets that served as a relief but also torment. He did not hear footsteps after him. He was right then, Aya could care less about him. Very well…

Sniffling quietly, drying the unchecked tears with the back of his palm, Ken looked around a moment before slowly heading down the street. Direction unknown. Not like it mattered. Maybe he could try jumping off a bridge, or…something. He did not even quite know what would kill him now. 

In his own thoughts, he did not hear the car that drove up quietly beside him, but surely felt the brush of air as the door opened and the tall figure stepped out, smiling cheerfully. "You look like you need a drink. Hop in…"

Ken blinked dumbly. Hands guided him into the fancy sports car. He wasn't sure where he was going. He didn't care. Saddened blue orbs gazed wistfully in the mirror…at the door he had just emerged from. Where no one appeared but instead merely slammed the heavy wooden door, shutting out everything. Including him. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… it just seems to be getting worse and worse for little KenKen. ^^; See, I managed to get this one out fairly quickly. Reviews are appreciated~!


End file.
